Namida
by Meanne77
Summary: [one shot] Un peu de kawaii dans un monde de brute, ça vous dit ? Lorsque l'on doit sacrifier quelque chose, l'important c'est de ne pas être seul...


Titre : Namida  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Auteur : Meanne77  
E-mail : meanne77@noos.fr   
Couple : un pour tous, tous pour un ? Pas de couple, mais ça veut pas dire qu'ils sont pas tous soudés et unis...  
Genre : écriture d'une petite scène que j'ai en tête et que j'arrive à caser nulle part ailleurs, enrobée d'un archi minimum de contexte, parce qu'il le faut bien. Pas de scénar, donc, juste un instantané pour une scène kawaii... Un peu de violence et de sang au début mais, hey ! on a pas affaire à des anges mais à des terroristes, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié ! A quoi d'autre on peut s'attendre de leur part ?  
  
Disclaimer : Gundam Wing appartient à Bandai et à quelques autres mecs loin d'ici et bien chanceux. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'ils sont pas à moi en tous cas. Mais bon, je les emprunte que pour quatre petites pages à peine aujourd'hui... On va faire comme si on avait rien vu, hum ? 

Notes : (vous pouvez ne *pas* lire, lol)  
1) C'est déjà la troisième fic de "casage de phrase" que j'écris, je devrais peut-être les rassembler sous un arc ? ^^;   
2) Je crois que je n'avais jamais été aussi désespérée pour un titre, sauf peut-être pour "Pas tout à fait un conte de fée..." qui m'a bien fait galérer dans son genre, mais quand même pas aussi longtemps. Même "Kenan" avait somme toute été vite réglé... J'ai cherché tout ce que je pouvais en rapport avec les larmes, ou à la limite la pluie, mais même mes chères citations m'ont fait défaut cette fois-ci. J'ai longtemps pensé que la scène ne serait jamais écrite à cause de ça... Puis l'envie m'est revenue brutalement, pendant mes partiels (et oui, encore, lol. Comme quoi être en partiels ne me donne pas *que* envie d'écrire des deathfics ; ça me donne juste envie d'écrire tout court...). J'ai cherché de nouveau et celui-ci m'est venu quasiment tout de suite. Je me retrouve donc, en définitive, encore avec un titre en japonais (et en un mot, mais j'affectionne les titres qui tiennent en un seul mot, vous aviez remarqué ? lol). C'est pas tellement ce que j'aurai voulu comme titre mais on fera avec, l'important est après tout d'en avoir un.   
Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, "namida" signifie "larme(s)" en japonais...

Archives :   
* In Love With Death : http:--2x1forever.free.fr  
* FFNET : * Autres : http:--tenshiblue.free.fr ; http:--gundamwingua.free.fr ; http:--site.voila.fr/tenebrae_inferi/index.html

  
Namida

  
Le temps semblait s'être suspendu. La main crispée sur la crosse de son arme, Wu Fei ne lâchait pas des yeux le garde qu'il tenait en joue. Le garde qui retenait fermement Duo, la natte enroulée autour du poing, et dont le pistolet était posé contre la tempe du châtain.  
Les bras de Duo pendaient le long de son corps ; son visage était maintenu trop fortement en arrière pour qu'il puisse tenter le moindre geste. Sa gorge était offerte, vulnérable, mais ses yeux brûlaient.  
Quelques minutes plus tôt encore, il plaisantait sur le fait que Quatre allait leur "arracher la tête" parce qu'ils étaient légèrement en retard sur l'horaire que le blond avait établi.   
Les pilotes avaient uni leurs forces depuis plus de six mois à présent, et ils avaient décidé que Duo et Wu Fei feraient équipe pour cette mission-là. Ce n'était pas la première fois que les deux adolescents travaillaient ensemble, et d'ordinaire, ils fonctionnaient bien ; mais cette fois-ci, toute une série d'imprévus les avaient empêchés de placer leurs bombes dans le temps qui leur était imparti. Jusqu'alors, ils ne s'étaient pas faits repérer, mais ils avaient été contraints de décaler les comptes à rebours des explosions. Et à présent, Wu Fei se demandait s'ils parviendraient à sortir de la base à temps.  
Et tous les deux.  
_ Lâche ton arme, enfoiré, ou j'lui explose la tronche !  
_ Fais-le, et j'explose la tienne, répliqua le Chinois sans sourciller.  
Cela faisait presque une minute qu'ils étaient coincés dans cette situation, pour l'instant sans issue. Si Wu Fei tirait, il condamnait Duo. Si le soldat tirait, il se condamnait lui-même. Et bien sûr, si Wu Fei tournait les talons, comme le lui ordonnait le regard brûlant du jeune "dieu de la mort", et que le garde s'avisait de lui tirer dans le dos, Duo saurait saisir l'occasion. Wu Fei le savait suffisamment rapide pour ça. Duo le savait également ; seul l'autre homme l'ignorait. Et le temps suspendu défilait. Wu Fei comptait mentalement les secondes qui s'égrenaient une à une, chacune les rapprochant tous les trois de la fin. Il devait trouver un moyen de briser leur étrange statu quo mais il ne voyait pas comment faire pour que son coéquipier et lui-même en ressortent vivants tous les deux. Il avait encore un peu de temps pour y réfléchir, mais si peu, de moins en moins, et la nécessité de choisir lequel des deux ne rentrait pas se faisait de plus en plus présente.  
_ Qu'est-ce que t'attends, imbécile ? siffla Duo au travers de sa mâchoire crispée.  
_ Ferme-la, toi ! aboya le soldat en tirant un peu plus sur la natte, dévoilant encore d'avantage la gorge de son captif, l'obligeant ainsi à fléchir les genoux.  
Wu Fei ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Il pouvait sentir la transpiration dégouliner le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il ne pouvait même pas s'autoriser un frisson. Le moindre geste risquait d'entraîner la mort de l'un des trois et Wu Fei craignait qu'il ne s'agisse pas de la bonne personne.  
Il ne sut jamais exactement d'où Duo tira le couteau. L'arme se matérialisa dans sa main le temps d'un battement de paupière et durant la fraction de seconde qui suivit, avant même que quiconque ait le temps de réagir, Duo trancha la natte qui le retenait prisonnier. D'un mouvement souple et presque trop rapide, il fit volte-face, ouvrant la gorge du soldat déséquilibré par la soudaine perte de poids. Le sang gicla, éclaboussant légèrement le visage du châtain alors que celui-ci plantait sa lame dans l'estomac de l'homme et la faisait remonter jusqu'au sternum. Wu Fei cligna des yeux et la prise de Duo se referma autour de la main qui tenait encore l'arme à feu. D'un coup de poing puissant, il enfonça la pomme d'Adam au fond de la gorge de son ennemi, sans pour autant lâcher son couteau. L'homme mourut avant d'avoir atteint le sol.   
Duo ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier le pouls. Il brisa les doigts du cadavre d'un violent coup de talon et se baissa pour récupérer l'arme du mort, essuyant négligemment le sang de son visage avec sa manche. Il nettoya ensuite rapidement sa lame et la fit disparaître sur lui, presque comme par magie.  
Wu Fei ne sortit de sa torpeur qu'au moment où Duo lui abaissa doucement le bras, toujours pointé en avant.  
_ Le temps ? demanda le châtain en inspectant les alentours d'un coup d'oeil circulaire.  
Wu Fei ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la natte châtaine gisant sur le sol comme privée de vie et toujours enroulée autour du poing de l'ex-soldat d'OZ.  
_ Magne-toi, putain, qu'est-ce qu'y t'prend ? Combien de temps y reste ? le secoua alors Duo, le masque de Shinigami toujours en place.  
_ Ma... Maxw... ta...  
_ On n'a pas l'temps, 05 ! Tu bouges ton cul ou j'dois t'assommer ?  
L'usage de son matricule fit reprendre ses esprits au Chinois _ même en mission, Duo utilisait rarement leur numéro ; il était trop inventif au niveau des surnoms pour qu'OZ puisse en tirer la moindre information sur leur réelle identité.  
_ Il reste un peu moins de quinze minutes.  
Duo eut une rapide grimace.  
_ Alors y'a pas d'temps à perdre. On rentre au bercail.  
Wu Fei ne put qu'approuver.

Ils quittèrent la base et atteignirent leur véhicule sans trop de grabuge, n'éliminant que les quelques hommes qu'ils ne pouvaient à présent plus se permettre d'éviter ; ça n'avait que peu d'importance, tous étaient déjà condamnés de toute façon.  
La déflagration illumina le ciel comme en plein jour et l'onde de choc se propagea loin, manquant de peu de les renverser. Mais Duo était au volant et il réussit à conserver le contrôle de la voiture. Le trajet se fit au début en silence, Duo restant concentré sur sa conduite et Wu Fei ne pouvant s'empêcher d'observer son compagnon. Les cheveux coupés flottaient au gré du vent, fouettant la nuque et frôlant les épaules du jeune pilote. Régulièrement, ils venaient lui obstruer la vue et Duo les rejetait en arrière d'un geste impatient. Il sembla à Wu Fei que la mâchoire du châtain était un peu trop crispée.  
_ Franchement, je sais pas qui de Q-man ou de Heero va le plus nous trucider... marmonna Duo avant de pousser un soupir. Je compte sur toi pour qu'on fasse front tous les deux, partenaire ! ajouta-t-il alors en plaisantant, avec l'intonation exacte qu'il avait toujours au sortir d'une mission, encore dopée à l'adrénaline.  
_ ... Je ne pense pas qu'ils nous fassent de réflexion.  
_ Tu plaisantes ! On est grave à la bourre !  
_ Nous avons accompli la mission avec succès...  
_ C'est vrai ! s'exclama Duo en tournant en partie le visage pour lui adresser un large sourire. Rappelle-moi de dire ça en premier en arrivant ! rigola-t-il d'un ton que Wu Fei ne réussit même pas à trouver forcé.  
Et pourtant... pourtant, il devait forcément y avoir quelque chose... quelque chose de différent. Duo avait été trop sérieux lorsque au tout début il leur avait bien faire comprendre qu'on _ne touchait pas à sa natte _! Mais Duo agrémenta le trajet de ses commentaires rétrospectifs habituels sur la mission et s'il paraissait peut-être un peu "speedé", comme si son taux d'adrénaline ne voulait pas redescendre, rien ne pouvait véritablement indiquer que tout n'était pas normal.

Duo sortit de la voiture et se dirigea calmement vers la maison qui leur servait pour quelques temps de refuge. Wu Fei le suivit de près, les yeux rivés sur sa nuque. Le châtain frappa à la porte selon le code établi puis tourna lentement la poignée.  
_ Rangez vos flingues, les gars, c'est nous et on n'a pas ramené la cavalerie ! dit-il avant de complètement pousser la porte.  
Dès que les trois autres purent l'identifier, ils rangèrent leurs armes à feu. Wu Fei apparut alors derrière Duo et l'invita gentiment à entrer d'une pression de la main dans le dos. L'adolescent s'exécuta avec complaisance et c'est seulement lorsqu'il passa dans le couloir que ses coéquipiers purent mettre le doigt sur ce qui clochait chez lui.  
_ D... Duo ! s'exclama Quatre d'une voix alarmée. Ta natte !  
_ Tombée au champ d'honneur, répliqua le concerné avec un haussement d'épaule désinvolte. Y'a quelque chose à bouffer ? J'crève la dalle !  
_ Mais... poursuivit le blond, toujours sous le choc. Que s'est-il passé ?  
Wu Fei se mâchonna un bref instant la lèvre.  
_ Vous êtes blessés ? s'enquit alors Quatre en se retournant vers lui, une lueur inquiète dans le regard.  
Wu Fei nia de la tête avant d'ajouter verbalement :  
_ Non. Nous allons... bien.   
Tous se tournèrent alors vers la cuisine où Duo avait disparu pour piller le frigo.  
_ Je crois, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter le Chinois, toujours incertain quant à l'état d'esprit dans lequel son partenaire se trouvait. Je crois...  
Heero fronça les sourcils et d'un commun accord tacite, les quatre jeunes hommes rejoignirent le cinquième membre de leur groupe.  
_ Duo ? tenta Quatre. Tout va bien ?  
_ 'Sûr ! P'rquoi ?  
_ Tu...  
_ Je suis sincèrement désolé, Maxwell, le coupa Wu Fei.  
_ Ce genre de choses arrive, fit le châtain en haussant de nouveau les épaules.  
_ Hm, je... je suis désolé que nous n'ayons pas eu le temps de la récupérer...   
Duo regarda son ami avec perplexité avant de tout simplement éclater de rire.  
_ Pourquoi, tu voulais la recoller ? Ce ne sont que des cheveux ; j'y tenais, c'est vrai, mais ça repousse ! Et si tu t'inquiètes pour les traces que ça pourrait laisser de notre passage, d'une, on peut pas relever l'ADN s'il n'y a pas de racine et de deux, elle est partie en fumée avec tout le reste !  
Heero plissa imperceptiblement les yeux, observant le jeune homme avec encore plus d'attention.  
_ Ce n'est qu'un tas de cendre maintenant, comme tout le reste, conclut Duo avec un sourire emprunt d'une douceur rassurante.  
Trowa hocha la tête et disparut pendant un instant. Il revint peu après, un peigne et une paire de ciseaux entre les mains.  
_ Lorsque tu auras fini de manger, je te les égaliserai, dit-il.  
_ Oh... Merci, Trowa, sourit encore Duo, avec reconnaissance cette fois.  
Trowa se contenta d'acquiescer en silence. Les trois autres finirent par les laisser en tête-à-tête, ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux comme coupe ? demanda Trowa une fois que Duo eut achevé son sandwich improvisé.  
_ Bah, euh... Voilà une question que je m'étais encore jamais posée ! Hm, tu sais ce que tu fais avec tes ciseaux au moins ?  
_ Plus ou moins.  
Duo toussota.  
_ D'accord... Fais comme tu le sens mais fais en sorte que je puisse quand même sortir sans me faire remarquer !  
_ Plus que d'habitude, tu veux dire ? taquina gentiment Trowa tout en commençant à lui démêler les cheveux.   
_ Ha ha ha, ironisa Duo avant de tourner la tête pour lui tirer la langue.   
_ Ne bouge pas.  
Duo reprit sa position initiale, fixant le mur face à lui.  
_ L'avantage de la natte, c'était que les gens la regardaient _elle_ et ne se souvenaient pas de _moi_... Et tu ne peux pas ne pas reconnaître que de nous tous, c'est Heero qui se fait le plus repérer avec son air renfrogné !   
_ Hm... émit Trowa, préférant ne pas se prononcer sur ce point.  
Le bruit du premier coup de ciseau parut résonner dans la pièce. 

Duo approuva sa nouvelle coiffure. Trowa s'était contenté d'égaliser la coupe, la transformant en un carré court ; Duo pouvait tout juste se placer les cheveux derrière les oreilles. Il semblait ravi du résultat, même s'il reconnaissait avoir hâte de pouvoir de nouveau les attacher. Même Wu Fei avait les cheveux plus longs que lui à présent. Le Chinois en éprouvait secrètement une sorte de remords irrationnel qu'il trouvait complètement stupide.   
Duo avait défilé devant eux, leur demandant à tour de rôle leur avis. Quatre lui avait dit que ça lui allait bien ; Wu Fei avait prudemment répondu que ça le changeait. Heero le fixa un long moment en silence avant d'approuver de la tête.  
_ Ça va, tu restes Duo, conclut-il simplement.  
Duo lui adressa un joli sourire.  
Et la ronde habituelle reprit comme si de rien n'était, ou presque. Heero, Trowa, Quatre et Wu Fei gardaient un oeil discret sur le moral de Duo mais celui-ci était inaltérable, même s'il semblait parfois être sous perfusion d'adrénaline.  
Il fallut deux jours à Heero pour pouvoir le surprendre seul. Duo se trouvait dans la pièce commune, face à la petite fenêtre, fixant sans le voir le paysage. La main gauche était levée et reposait en appui sur le mur tandis que la droite était emprisonnée sur le tissu de son pantalon. Son regard était fixe, son visage de cire ; son masque craquait. Heero pouvait sentir les larmes planer dans l'air mais ne pouvait en voir aucune trace dans les yeux de Duo. Il l'observa en silence un instant et ce fut finalement le fait que le châtain n'eut pas remarqué sa présence qui le décida. Il espérait simplement lui faire plus de bien que de mal ; il n'était pas encore très à l'aise avec ces choses-là...  
Il le rejoignit en quelques enjambées et le prit par le poignet sans prononcer un mot. Duo sursauta à peine et il adressa un regard surpris, suivi d'un sourire amical.  
_ Heero ?  
Le brun ne répondit rien et l'entraîna à sa suite, jusqu'à la salle de bain. Là, il l'obligea à s'asseoir sur la cuvette des W.C. puis ferma la porte en poussant le verrou. Duo le regarda faire avec curiosité ; c'était la première fois que Heero s'embarrassait avec l'intimité lorsqu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose. C'était d'autant plus surprenant que les trois autres ne se trouvaient même pas dans la maison. Sa perplexité grandit encore lorsque Heero ouvrit le robinet du lavabo.  
_ Hmm... Heero ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
Heero conserva le silence. Leurs regards se croisèrent puis Heero leva avec douceur la main vers le visage de Duo. De l'index, il lui remonta le menton, repoussant ainsi sa tête en arrière. Duo le laissa faire, attendant que son ami lui fournisse une explication. Heero n'était pas du genre à faire des mystères pendant très longtemps, il suffisait de le laisser aller à son rythme.  
Heero recueillit de l'eau dans sa paume et la ramena au-dessus du visage offert. Duo ferma les yeux par réflexe lorsque Heero versa l'eau dessus.  
Là, Duo voulait comprendre !  
_ Heero ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il en s'efforçant de contrôler l'impatience dans sa voix, redressant le visage pour regarder son ami.  
L'eau déposée sur ses paupières closes roula sur ses joues.  
Sans un mot d'explication, Heero replaça son index sous son menton pour lui remettre la tête en arrière, prit une nouvelle fois de l'eau dans sa paume et la déversa en douceur sur les yeux violets. Duo les ferma et redressa la tête pour chasser le liquide. L'eau coula de nouveau le long de ses joues, suivant le chemin déjà tracé.  
_ Heero ? demanda doucement Duo.  
La paume remplie d'eau, Heero se tourna pour le regarder.   
_ Je libère tes larmes, dit-il simplement.  
Le silence s'installa entre eux et la boule douloureuse contre laquelle il luttait depuis trois jours remonta dans la gorge de Duo.  
_ Encore ? demanda à voix basse Heero, la paume toujours offerte.  
Duo lui adressa un infime sourire tremblotant puis rejeta de lui-même la tête en arrière.  
_ Oui...

  
Owari

*******

NdA :   
Cette scène de "libérer les larmes" (qui rend bien mieux visuellement dans ma tête qu'à l'écrit -_-) m'obsède depuis pas mal de mois maintenant. Au début, je ne savais même pas pourquoi Duo pouvait avoir besoin de pleurer tout en en étant bien sûr incapable... En parallèle, il y a cette scène de Naruto, où Sakura sacrifie ses cheveux pour se libérer (volume 5 je crois ?), que j'ai adorée et que j'avais envie de transposer au personnage de Duo. Me suis dit un jour qu'en fait, je pouvais peut-être coller les deux. La perte de sa natte, bien que super classique, restant l'une des raison valables pour faire craquer Duo, vu tout ce qu'elle peut représenter à ses yeux.  
Enfin bref ! Ça me fait un truc en moins en tête maintenant que c'est sur papier ; ninmu kanryu donc. C'est le seul intérêt de la chose.  
Tout ça pour dire que je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il pourrait se passer avant ou après (inutile donc de me demander de le raconter...). Ils continuent de se battre, voilà tout ! lol ! Encore une fois, y'a aucun scénar dans cette chose-là ! ^^;

Duo : Tu as un problème personnel avec ma natte ?  
m77 : Moi ? Non, pourquoi ?  
Duo : PARCE QUE ÇA FAIT TROIS FOIS QUE TU ME LA COUPES !!!  
m77 : Vraiment ? Déjà ? Waaah... Le temps passe vite, uh ? ;op


End file.
